


Curiosity and the Cat

by BookOfLewd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Barbed Penis, Begging, Cervix Penetration, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cum Inflation, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Glory Hole, Incest, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, excessive cum, huge cock, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfLewd/pseuds/BookOfLewd
Summary: Blake is a naughty little Faunus who's desperate for some debauchery - more specifically, she's in the mood for a good dicking. She decides to try her luck at a local gloryhole, and it turns out to be everything she could have hoped for and more. Just wait until she finds out who was on the other side!





	Curiosity and the Cat

Blake looked around nervously, making sure nobody was following her before she slipped into the women's bathroom. The stall next to the wall was empty, and she hurried inside and closed the latch behind her. The cubicle was clean and bare, save for the large hole to her side, its edges covered in black tape. The catgirl eyed it dubiously - someone was certainly thinking much of themselves, to cut a hole that big. What were they planning on sending through, a tree trunk?

As ridiculous as it sounded, the thought had her chewing her lip. She sat down, the bountiful globes of her ass threatening to spill over the sides of the seat, rubbing her fat, milky thighs together through her hot black leather pants. The catgirl had never done this kind of thing before, and the thrill of the unknown was egging her forward ... there was only one reason for her to come here, and she intended to follow it through to the end no matter what size she encountered. She ran her tongue across her cute little fangs and over her luscious lips, raising her hand and knocking three times on the wall.

"Hello?"

There was a flicker of movement beyond the hole, and Blake thought she heard someone chuckling. A moment later she was met with, without a doubt, the most absurdly huge piece of cockmeat she had ever seen in her life, and she squeaked in fright as the titanic pillar of flesh jutted out from the wall, bouncing and throbbing in place before her wide yellow eyes. It was so. Fucking. MASSIVE. It was longer than her arm and even thicker still, covered in cruel-looking barbs and tipped with an angry red head the size of her fist - a monster cock in every definition she knew and every definition she didn't. Two grapefruit-sized nuts hung at the base of the shaft, smooth and hairless and, she knew just from looking, churning full to the brim with thick, rich cum. The mammoth size was mindblowing enough, but it wasn't what consumed her attention. It was the smell~ That fucking musk! Just a whiff of it had Blake absolutely flooding in her panties, her cunt quivering with desire, the drool pooling in her mouth and her throat turning dry. Even from where she sat she could literally feel the heat radiating from its pulsating length.

"Oh - oh god ... " she gasped. The cubicle steamed with a mixture of that cock's fuck-odour and her copious juices, and the lingering doubts she had brought with her to this hole-in-the-wall evaporated along with it. With shaking hands she guided herself onto the floor, kneeling reverently before the specimen being offered up to her. "So big ... " She pressed her face right up against the base of that spiked shaft, burying her nose in those giant cumtanks and taking a deep sniff.

Stars popped into the back of her head as the thick stench obliterated her mind. Her tongue fell open and dragged along the soft leathery ballsack, the taste of sex and sweat ingraining itself into every fibre and setting her nerves into breed-happy overdrive. From that point onwards inhibition went out the window, and the catgirl on the cubicle floor was no longer Blake Belladonna the huntress but just another sex-crazed animal burning in heat. Her mouth hooked onto that enormous head and suckled away, drawing out the pungent preseed hidden beneath the finger-thick cumslit and drinking it down like an elixir of life. She ripped her clothes off in ragged strips and threw them away, her fabulous rack spilling free from its confines and already heaving with beads of sweat. She moved her head back and forth, struggling valiantly against the sheer size of her new plaything. One hand palmed those pendulous nuts, feeling every vein crawling beneath the surface, the other stroking down along that immense girth, all the while her pussy dripped its honeyed cream between her spread legs.

"Tastes - so - fucking - good - " She paused between each word to deliver an adoring kiss down the length of the anonymous fuckpole. This was the best idea she'd ever had~ She'd spent so many restless nights fucking herself in her bedroom, when she could have been coming here and sucking off donkey-dicked studs like this one all along, but she was never going to make that mistake again. Now she was free to do both! Her growing lust took command, pulling her hand away from those big fat balls and plunging three fingers deep into her spasming cunt. She shrieked into a faceful of cockmeat, grinding her palm into her clit and abusing the everloving shit out of it as she drank down that divine precum. But she wanted more, more, MORE!

The lusty catgirl took a deep breath and PLUNGED down on that pillar of flesh, sucking the gigantic head down beyond her mouth and into the back of her throat. Her neck bulged obscenely from its size, the finger-thick veins throbbing savagely against her wet passage, and she was amply rewarded with a fountain of amber fluid pouring straight into her stomach. She rubbed that big fat cock through her skin and moaned with animal abandon, loving the way it stretched her out like a cheap fucktoy. She pulled back, slowly, savouring the pleasure and pain of those barbs hooking on the folds in her neck, until it came free with a loud wet POP!  
Her partner's dick glistened sleek and shiny, covered with her throatslime, and she spat long strings of drool onto it to give it even more lubrication as her hand pumped that fat fucker hard and fast.

"You like that?" she asked. She didn't even need whoever was on the other side to answer - the way this wild stallion of a dick throbbed into her hand was more than enough for her to tell. "Well you're gonna LOVE this ... " With that she raised herself up, her legs managing to hold steady as she enveloped the titanic cockslab between her voluminous breasts. Up and down she worked those massive mammaries, but even with their abundant size there was plenty of room for the head to poke out through the top and bash into her chin. She didn't leave an inch untreated, her tongue lapping away at the drooling tip with every upstroke, and swallowing it into her maw with every downstroke. The catgirl hoped that the cock's owner was enjoying her depraved devotion as much as she was ... but she doubted it. Right now, servicing this paragon of a prick, she was in kitty-cat heaven.

Or so she thought, but a moment later she was introduced to a whole new level of paradise as that fat head swelled up inside her mouth. Her eyes shot down to those swaying nuts, just in time to watch them snap taut against the base of the shaft. She could FEEL the pulses of cum working up through that dick, PUSHING into her tits! She tongue-fucked that urethra as it expanded wider and wider, willing all that virile, potent seed to shoot up through the immense shaft, and a massive spray of thick, steaming cum hit her clean in the back of the throat like a punch in the neck. She gagged as it slid down into her stomach, but that only meant that the second shot was caught in her mouth. It filled her up instantly, her cheeks bulging like balloons from the sheer amount being dumped onto her tongue, the taste a hundred times more powerful than delicious than the preseed that had sent her spiralling out of control in the first place. 

"MMMMMMM GGLLGK GHHLMMM~!" Blake orgasmed right then and there on the floor, her pussy spraying everything with a fountain of girlcum and coating her thighs. She wanted to savour the taste forever, but swallowed it down as fast as she could like the good little cumslut she was. She wanted to make way for the next huge shot ... and huge it was, filling her up just as quickly again, as were the next dozen blasts that cannoned into her mouth. She could barely keep up with the speed and size of this almighty stud's ejaculation. She did her best to try, but even with her enthusiasm there was plenty of excess fuck-butter to pour out from the corners of her mouth, coating her tits in creamy white as she continued to work them around that huge, pumping shaft. After more than a minute of non-stop cumming and thirty ridiculous spurts, the anonymous behemoth slowed to a trickle, and Blake took her sweet time dealing with that final load in her mouth. It was so fucking thick that she could chew it! She swilled it around, running every ounce of fucksludge over her tongue and embedding the taste in her brain forever. She gulped it down in one swoop, her pussy ringing out with one more orgasm that had her knees shuddering. She collapsed to the ground, dripping with a sticky, sinful mixture of cum and sweat and other fluids. Her mouth hung open in fuck-stupid, cum-addicted bliss, her tongue lolling and her hands idly roaming her body. 

"That was ... the best cock ever ... " she panted. She heard a hand slapping against the wall, and smiled as she knew that her partner had enjoyed the experience as well. What she didn't know, she soon discovered. The stall door swung open, and she found herself looking face-to-face with the owner of that glorious pillar of meat. It was right there, hanging massively like a tree trunk despite its flaccid state. It was flanked by a pair of fat, juicy thighs even wider than Blake's own, along with a gargantuan set of asscheeks. Staring down at her beyond a rack that would make anybody salivate with need, was a pair of yellow eyes very much like hers.

"Oh, sweetie ... " sighed Kali. Her cat ears perked up as she took in the sight of her slut daughter drenched in her seed. A slender hand reached down and gripped the massive beast-dick between her legs, lifting its huge heft so that it lay horizontally between them. That fat cumslit still leaking remnants of its thick load. "We're not even close to being done yet."

"M-MOM?!" Blake froze, her eyes bulging with the realisation of what she'd just done. The shock somehow managed to work some strength into her muscles, and she pushed herself up onto her arms, her head still swimming with the musk of what she now knew was her mother's bitch-breaking dick. "Wh-What are you doing here?!"

Kali stepped into the room and locked the door. She and her baby girl were going to need their privacy for this~ "What do you mean? I always come here." She said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now come here and give your mommy a nice big kiss. It's going to take a lot more than just a measly blowjob to make this bad boy go away, and I sure as hell didn't raise my only daughter to be a quitter!"

The horse-hung MILF licked her lips and fondled her musk-laden nutsack, fingers working deep into the leathery flesh to speed her cumtanks along as they swelled to capacity with another massive load. Blake watched on in horror at the sight of her mother shamelessly groping herself, slowly stroking away at the twitching tree-trunk of cock that only a minute ago she had been cramming down her oesophagus. She could still taste its cock-cream on her tongue, in her throat, her stomach, her BRAIN! It bathed her every sense like a cloud of sex, turning her own mind against her with whispers of forbidden fantasies. She struggled valiantly to resist - this was her MOTHER! The only reason she enjoyed throating that huge dick was that she didn't know who it belonged to! She couldn't keep going now, no matter how good it looked ... or smelled ... or how badly she wanted to know what those sinful barbs would do to her tight little pussy~

"N ... No way ... mom, this is wrong - NNNNN - " Blake tried to muster what little resistance she had, but all that came of it was a spray of girl-juice ejecting from her slick fucktunnel. Her body was betraying her, the carnal hunger overpowering her feeble mind and thirsting to be fucked. After all those nights frigging herself in solitude, she wanted to feel that gut-buster spreading her cunt wide, gouging her pussy and basting her with a fat load of baby batter. She wanted to be BRED!

Kali tittered at her hesitation and swiftly took any hope of choice away from her. She stepped towards Blake, yanking her to her knees by the hair. SMACK! That massive pillar of fuckmeat whipped across her face, knocking her half-unconscious with one mighty beat of the shaft against her delicate cheek. Blake groaned, the force of the blow stinging hard and turning her red, but her pussy creamed a fresh wave of juices into her lap. Kali wasn't done, and with one simple swing of the hips she brought her behemoth bitch-breaker around again. THWACK! THUMP! WHAP! THUD! The senior Belladonna treated her daughter's face like her prick's personal punching bag, moaning with joy with each weighty impact that the huge head made on Blake's poor little features. Gouts of preseed flew through the air like ribbons of pearlescent honey, drizzling Blake in a coat of her favourite fluids, the smell infecting her and melting away any resistance that remained.

"I - said - kiss - me - young - lady - " Every word was punctuated by a fresh collision of cockmeat and cocksleeve, the drool spraying out of Blake's gaping mouth and covering Kali's abdomen in sticky droplets. Blake could barely register a thought in her head, so battered and bruised by her mother's superior meat, but she had just enough sense to get her mouth in the way for the next slap. Her ruby red fuckpillows smooched all along the side of that immense rod, sucking on every barb that passed against them until she reached the base of the shaft and sucked one of her mother's nuts down into her mouth. Her tongue lathered the leathery sack all over, her cheeks hollowed out by the intense suction. She swore she could FEEL the cum sloshing around inside, enticing her with the promise of an ejaculation unlike anything she had ever experienced before. And she knew her mother could give it to her - that bulging behemoth above her was going to turn her into the cockwhore she now knew she was destined to become. Once that nut was well and truly polished, she spat it out like a vagrant bitch and dove in on the other one, giving it the exact same reverent treatment. Her hands reached up behind her head and jacked off that monster dick in long, deliberate strokes, her fingertips completely unable to fully wrap themselves around its girth, but that didn't discourage her. It only made her hotter, knowing that her mommy was packing so much girlmeat! The anticipation was driving her insane, but she had to be a good little girl for her mommy and get her dick nice and ready. She had to make sure that perfect pussy-pleaser was at its full and throbbing best so it could utterly DESTROY her.

Kali moaned through her teeth and tilted her head back, glad that her baby-girl was finally starting to get the message. "That's my Blake," she sighed. Her hips slid back and forth, accentuating the slavish handjob. Her hands drifted to her huge fuckpillows, squeezing and pinching and twisting wherever they could reach. "Make your mommy feel good." 

One dainty foot lifted up and rubbed against Blake's pussy, making the younger girl squeal like a pig into her nutflesh as she continued to worship those pendulous orbs. Blake manically ground her hips back, squirting her feminine amber in an almost constant stream and covering her mother's toes as they raked over her sensitive clit. Her mother's precum was getting cloudier by the second, hosing her back and dripping down into the crack of her voluminous ass. She wanted to taste it~ She wanted that nectar flooding her mouth and melting her brain ... but she couldn't stay away from these massive balls! The stench - that overpowering stench of SEX and sweat and animal virility was driving her absolutely wild. This was what she truly wanted, deep down in the places she would never admit to in public or even in private. She was BORN to be on her knees, worshipping cock, slaving upon it and servicing it ... getting BRED by her mother's fuck-pillar.

She popped out the one in her mouth and drove her nose into the deepest parts of that smooth sack, inhaling like her life depended on it. She came like a geyser, DROWNING her mother's foot in girlcum and screaming fit to break glass as she wilfully smothered herself in ballmeat. Blake ripped her head away just long enough to pull herself level with the gaping, drooling eye of Kali's monster, and she plunged shamelessly down, forcing that fat meat down her throat in one jaw-aching go until her nose mashed against her mother's hairless crotch and her fat swinging balls slapped her underneath the chin. Bubbles of spit spewed from the corner of her mouth as she swallowed, working her throat muscles to squeeze the impossible invader as it penetrated all the way down into her fucking stomach. The outline of that dick in her neck was clearly visible to Kali, who bit her lip hard and ran a hand lovingly through her daughter's hair. She was so proud! Blake had taken the whole thing down her tight little throat, choking herself to the verge of unconsciousness and going blue in the face with effort but taking it all the same. The crushing warmth of her folds sent waves of pleasure coursing up through her throbbing shaft, and she gave a particularly powerful upward flex in return that literally pulled Blake along with it, lifting her an inch higher in place and causing her succulent breasts to bounce about.

Blake's vision went blurry as she held her mother's considerable girth inside her spasming throat, the veins popping in her neck as she fought to contain the urge to spew it back out. It felt so good and so right to have it plugging her up that she wanted to keep it in her guts forever, to pleasure it and have it blast its almighty seed into her until her stomach popped like an overfilled balloon. Her pride as a Faunus was well and truly gone, replaced only by the fervent desire to debase herself for the motherly fuckstick that Kali wielded between her thick, juicy legs. Her mother was in perfect agreement with her on that front, but even so she didn't want her daughter to pass out, not before she had finished having her fun with her, and so she grabbed Blake by the ears and RIPPED her off her cock, howling with lust as that narrow throat caught on every - last - barb lining her girthy trouser-snake, each one tingling like an electric shock that sent a stream of preseed shooting out from her cumhole to plaster Blake's upper body once more. The misty nut-gravy clung to her every desirable curve, dripping from her puffy nipples and pooling in her wide lap. Her heart leapt when she saw the virulent twitching that was consuming Kali's fat cum-orbs, and realising what came next she kneeled and held out her hands, an obedient little kitty with her mouth open ready to receive her favourite treat.

"Good girl!" Kali cheered as she took control back over her cock, handling that immense meat with long, expert strokes learned from decades of experience, and Blake could tell by the way the older woman chewed her lip and pumped her wide hips that she was feeling amazingly good. She found herself feeling a little jealous at how quickly her mother could bring that kind of pleasure to herself - she wanted to be able to do that, to bring that godly cock of hers to orgasm seemingly within seconds, and she suspected she was going to have plenty of time to learn how.

"Here it comes, baby girl!" announced Kali, the sweat shining on her creamy smooth skin, her bountiful breasts jumping about as she jacked herself off even faster and harder. The preseed was pouring liberally from her cumslit by now, which had widened to the size of a small coin, and when Blake stared down that dark channel she could almost imagine the flood of fuck-batter getting ready to come barrelling out. Her mother's nuts palpitated and rose up to join the shaft, and Kali threw her head back with a rabid shriek of unadulterated ecstasy. "Take it all, Blake! DRINK IT ALL!"

"Yes, give it to me! Drown me in your mommy-cum! Soak me through to my fucking bones!" Blake squealed as the first shot blasted her across the face, fat streaks of thick white ball-chowder spearing just below her eye and splattering all over her face, dripping into her mouth and down her plunging neckline into the swell of her breasts. The huge load had already half-covered her in one hit, and she knew from the previous orgasm that her bitch-breeding mommy wasn't even close to done. Another jet of fuck-flotsam cannoned into her gaping mouth and flooded down her throat, scalding her with its steaming heat and making her cough half of it out to spill down her chest and flat, toned stomach to finally pool in her lap. She dutifully gulped down what she could, the pungent taste triggering another spine-bending orgasm, her still yet unfucked cunt basting her feet in girl-nectar as shot after shot painted her lascivious body white, catching whatever viscous ropes she could in her hands and greedily shovelling into her mouth. Even as Kali came she fucked that meatstick into her hands, sending her loads spewing out in all directions, one load pounded her square between the tits, sending her voluptuous funbags thrashing about as they were liberally drenched in ball-paste, one shooting straight up into the air and raining down upon the pair of them in a bukkake shower that would put the most avid pornstar to shame. Again and again that colossal fuck-pillar spurted its potent cock-cream, the newer cumblasts covering up the old until Blake was entirely submerged beneath an inch-thick layer of her mother's exquisite baby-batter, jelly-thick jizz seeping its way into every nook and cranny and pore of skin, permanently staining her with the virile stink of Kali's fuck-musk.

After the last frothing drips of cum had worked their way through her fire-hose of a cocktube, Kali released her grip and let that pillar of flesh slap against her legs, only the slightest tinge of red tinting her cheeks from the ordeal. Her daughter no longer resembled herself as she did an anonymous cumdumpster, her face buried below a beauty mask of cum and her open mouth full to bursting with her load, her tits and stomach and thighs all similarly caked, and in her mother's eyes she had never looked more beautiful. She bent over, the irresistible curve of her child-birthing hips shimmering with sweat in the boiling hot air, and stuck out her tongue to plunge inside of Blake's mouth, her daughter's own wrestling back against hers in the most sinful of kisses as she scooped up piles of her sweet fuck-milk and drank them down for herself.

"MMMMM ... I taste just as good as ever." She purred with satisfaction, her voice husky from the sheer chewy thickness of the cum that stuck to the sides of her throat. She straightened back up and closed her eyes, running her hands up and down her body and caressing every erotic contour, revelling in the unforgettable feeling of absolute self-love that she felt whenever the texture of her own breed-seed hit her tastebuds. 

For Blake, who was only beginning to be introduced to the incredible powers of her addictive nut-nectar, the effect was much more severe, having rendered her completely immobile as her obliterated senses were bathed in one hundred percent concentrated Belladonna ball-batter. She did the only thing that made sense, the only thing that would ever make sense to her from here to eternity, and she slid her hands all over her body, piling them high with her mother's blistering jizz and cramming her cum-soaked fingers into her mouth to sinfully suck dry. Kali covered her mouth with her hand, completely shocked by the depraved display that her daughter was showcasing for her, watching with rapt fascination as Blake cupped her cum-plastered breasts and squeezed them through her hands, thick seed squelching against her titflesh as she scraped it off and drank it down before moving on, not stopping until every last drop on her torso had been cleaned up and deposited into her cum-bucket throat.

"M ... mommy ... " Flecks of spit mixed with cum flew from her open, drooling mouth and soaked Kali's crotch as she shuffled closer, looking up at her dominant mother with a blank, fucked-stupid expression and tears in her eyes. "Please ... " She took Kali's cock into her hands and smeared that fat head all over her face, gleefully sucking up the huge drops of jizz still clinging stubbornly to her engorged urethra, then opened her mouth wide and GARGLED Kali's ballslop as her face glistened with lines of clouded cream. "I want more ... please, mommy, fuck me. Breed me with your huge cock, please! I want you to gouge out my pussy, I want you to ravage me, I want you to churn up my guts with this fat fucking cunt-breaker until I can't think straight!"

Kali would have clapped her hands together with glee at that perverted confession, but those pleading words had awakened a beast lying dormant inside her. Her dick swelled back to life so quickly that it shot out from Blake's grasp and whipped back and forth in the air, somehow finding yet more inches of length to grow into, the titanic pillar now towering over her daughter. Blake gasped with hearts in her eyes, her face completely beneath that engorged fuckpole's shadow, and nodded both her approval and her permission. What Kali did next she would have done with or without her daughter's consent, gripping her by her slender neck and slamming her roughly into the ground, her teeth bared in an animalistic snarl as she used her knees to pin Blake's legs wide apart. Blake gasped as her mother's hand cut off the air she had been so desperately sucking down, but none of that mattered to her - when Kali slapped her cock down over Blake's stomach, grinning violently as she showed her daughter just how deep she would be going, all the breath went out of her anyway.

"Oh my god ... " Blake whispered, looking down between the valley of her shapely, pearl-splattered tits. Up close like this, her cock was even more impossibly thick and intimidating than she'd thought. She thought she was going to be fucked hard before, but now she realised she hadn't known the half of it. That thing was going to rip her to pieces ... and she couldn't WAIT. 

Whatever teeny-tiny regrets she still held in the distant recesses of her fuck-drunk brain, she wasn't giving them any time to rear up, and neither was Kali. She slid her hips back, dragging that fat shaft down, down, the barbs running over her clit until that angry red head was lined up and pressing firmly against her waiting cuntlips. The older woman planted her hands firmly on Blake's thighs, digging into that soft flesh until she found a strong enough grip and lifting her up just enough so that her fat ass was free to jiggle about above the ground, and pulled her down onto her mammoth breeding spire, splitting her pussy wide open and ramming her cock deep inside like a battering ram.

Blake's back arched so far upward that her spine threatened to snap like a twig, her brain melting into a sea of pure white as her legs quaked with the most intense orgasm of her entire life. She couldn't speak or breathe or move or think under her own power, the overwhelming pleasure filling her entire body and soul as she felt her mother's cock pushing inside her tight pussy. It was even better than she had imagined! That enormous girth spread her open so wide that she immediately knew she had been ruined for all other cocks - from that moment on, she was forever bound to only use her pussy to serve Kali's superior meat-rod. And those barbs! The solid nubs dug into every slick, wet fold and sent her climaxing into new heights with every infinitesimally small movement of Kali's wide and alluring hips. All the feeling below her hips was gone, her body apparently deciding that she no longer needed to feel anything that wasn't the orgasmic euphoria of being fucked like an animal by her mother's beast-cock. Her head lolled to one side, the girlcum erupting from her pussy and showering Kali, and the woman ravenously opened her mouth to drink down her baby-girl's champagne, the taste only fuelling her barbarous rampage further. She wasn't even halfway inside Blake's stretched out cunt, and she intended to rectify that, pulling her hips back and relishing in the newfound screams of pleasure and pain that burst from Blake's lungs, then slamming herself in once more and knocking her fat head against the forbidden barrier of her cervix. After just three thrusts of that breed-built girldick, Blake was already reduced to an insensate heap, gurgling shamelessly as Kali endeavoured to stuff yet more inches of her monster into her overstuffed cunt. She was just a cocksleeve now, a willing passenger and instrument of her mother's endless sexual desire and seemingly endless dick.

Kali savagely grabbed her legs and folded them up against her head, turning her daughter into a human pretzel and picking up the pace as she drove her throbbing fuckpole into Blake's cervix with the force of a small car. Blake could feel her battered barrier beginning to weaken, that fist-sized head punching her love canal up into her stomach and creating an obscene, tubular bulge that disfigured her previously taut stomach. With her feet tucked behind her head Blake could see that there was still so much cockmeat yet to be crammed into her, and she willed whatever focus remained in her fuck-addled brain for that final obstacle to give in, to welcome her mother into her womb.

"More ... DEEPER - " moaned both Belladonna women, their tongues hanging out and Kali's dripping her spit into Blake's waiting mouth. Blake mewled as she was filled to the brim and beyond, the sensation intoxicating as her cunt was completely remodelled to fit the shape of Kali's cock, that ridged head scraping her out every time Kali prepared for another mighty thrust, and she could slowly feel the vindication as her innermost walls began to surrender. Kali could sense it too, and pounded into Blake's snatch harder and harder until, at long last, her cock pierced through the cervix and smacked into the back of her baby-girl's baby-chamber. Blake screamed in continuous orgasm as that mammoth pillar breached her most sacred part, her cervix tightening back up and acting the part of a cock-ring, clenching down with crushing pressure around Kali's shaft as the bulge on her stomach swelled out even more. Blake could barely make out the shape of her womb through the tight skin, pulsating with each throb of the raven-haired MILF's dick.

"Yes yes yes yes yes, OOOOOHHH, that's it baby!" Kali grinned maniacally, her cockhead trapped inside Blake's womb, her cervix stubbornly refusing to let go of it as the rest of her shaft was doused in a never-ending flood of Blake's pussy nectar. She shifted her weight and got to her feet, her daughter howling in bliss all the way as she was ungraciously dragged along by the pussy and hoisted into an upside-down position, her supple tits tumbling down into her chin as her mother loomed over her. Kali bent her legs with well-trained speed and PISTONED her breed-tower straight down, crushing Blake's womb against her guts and forcibly rearranging her internal organs to make room for her cock as it edged deeper down into her soaked cunt. The mother's fat tits heaved with ragged pants for breath as she piledrivered her sweet daughter into oblivion, eyes fluttering as she descended into ecstasy and brutalised that tight pussy, knowing that Blake belonged forever and that her snug little fuck-tunnel was hers to obliterate however she wanted. Blake convulsed as if she was suffering a seizure, driven to the brink and beyond by the raw sexual power of that titanic prick as it carved her out and fulfilled her every wish as a perverted catgirl cock-receptacle ... well, every wish but one. Even as she endured a seemingly perpetual state of orgasmic nirvana, Blake knew that there was one thing that she hadn't yet achieved - holstering that entire bitch-breaking behemoth in her cunt, being filled up with every immense inch of its hugeness as Kali blew that immense load of hers into her womb and bred her full to bursting.

Kali's pearlescent pre-spunk was already well on the way to doing that, her daughter's cervix still sealed shut beneath her glans as she mercilessly bashed her shaft down into that well-fucked pussy and leaked cupfuls of cream into her baby-room. The MILF could already feel her balls churning away, the fat orbs working overtime to ready up another humongous load for her, this one destined to flood Blake's womb instead of just her mouth. Blake was babbling incoherently, begging for her to stick her cock in deeper, but those words fell on deaf ears. Kali was well beyond reason now. She couldn't give a fuck about what Blake wanted, all she wanted to do was make herself feel good, even if it just so happened that right now they wanted the exact same thing, and now that she had broken into her daughter's deepest chamber she knew just how to do it. She tensed her legs and jumped, dropping the full weight of her body down through her cock and SMASHING Blake's womb even further, making the cum-drunk girl squeal as another inch of fat cockmeat plunged its way inside her throbbing cunt. Kali snarled, grinding about and letting the most shallow barbs get well acquainted with Blake's slick, wriggling folds before jumping again and forcing another inch to spread her wider, and again, and again and again until their crotches finally touched together and the full titanic length of her godly dickgirl pillar was buried inside of Blake up to the hilt, the bulging outline of her beast-cock stretching past her belly-button and squashing her wrecked womb up towards her chest cavity.

That sudden, validating realisation flipped the final remaining switch in Kali's fuck-hungry brain, and with a ferocious, leonine roar she flexed her mighty cock, her swollen cumtanks hardening to steel against Blake's asscheeks as they released their pent-up load. The pulses of cum shooting up through her shaft could be seen by both Belladonnas as the miniscules bulges ran beneath Blake's skin, an arrow-straight road leading from her spread cuntlips directly into her womb, the chamber sensing the impending creampie and clamping tight to accept all of it. Kali hungrily pulled Blake's hips up into hers, eyes rolling back in their sockets as she ground the root of her swelling dick into her baby-girl's entrance, and the first steaming ropes of thick fuck-batter packed into her womb, a pool of viscous seed flooding the tiny chamber in seconds. Blake's cervix refused to give way, still clenching tight around her mother's girth even as that fat shaft pulsed with each new burst of jizz and expanded that mammoth bulge in her stomach to frightening new sizes, warping those once tight, toned abs into a belly more befitting a broodmare well into her pregnancy. Blake swelled and swelled and swelled, her shameless cries of ectasy reaching a fever pitch as her ovaries were drowned! Her battered and brutalised womb couldn't take any more of it, much as she wanted it to keep sucking down her mother's precious seed forever, and a river of creamy fucksludge erupted from her cuntlips, showering Kali with the fruits of her ejaculation and spraying out with such force that the pressurised ropes strung themselves along the underside of the MILF's fucktacular cleavage. All the while Kali continued to pump forward, working in what tiny thrusts she could as she lost herself in the throes of an earth-shattering orgasm, her cockhead bathing in the same searing hot tempest of baby-batter that was filling up her daughter's womb, moaning and grunting and growling as she was in turn doused with Blake's cuntjuice as it flooded all over her barbed, veiny dickmeat. 

Blake contorted in a silent, open-mouthed scream, her entire world breaking apart at the seams as that enormous creampie laid waste to everything she had ever known and completed the final stage of her transformation from huntress to cocksleeve. With one last, heaving, fuck-drunk exhalation she looked up at her mother's victorious smile, and finally succumbed to the sensations of that overwhelming pussy-pleaser and blacked out.

When Blake finally came to in a drunken-minded daze, she found herself being cradled in the warm embrace of her mother's lap, the two of them still lying on the floor in the room with the hole in the wall, the potent stench of sex still heavy in the air and the floor caked with inches of fast drying cum. Kali had wrapped her hands around her daughter's waist from behind, snuggling with her baby-girl after their incestuous marathon. "Welcome back."

"Mom ... " Blake moaned as the memories filled her head, a smile plastered on her face. She tried to wiggle around and give Kali a smooch, but found that there was something quite significant pushing up between her legs. She looked down and saw with no small amount of surprise that her mother's dick was still as hard and as fucking massive as ever~ Even with Blake's round, juicy thighs getting in the way, there was still so much dickflesh poking up from her lap that she barely had to bend down to give it her loving kiss instead, peppering that gorgeous, ruby-red head with her pillowy lips and swirling her tongue around that brutal glans as she made sweet mouth-love to the massive pillar that had completely reinvented her life. "NNNN - so good - "

Kali giggled, a shiver running up her spine as Blake lathered up her cock with drool. Her daughter was just as insatiable as she was, if not more~! "Next time you come here, you should bring those friends of yours along ... " she whispered into Blake's ear, leaning forward to nibble at her lobe with her cute fangs. Blake moaned into her cock, the vibrations loosing a dollop of precum that she wasted no time in guzzling down. "I'd love to meet them, you know. And we really should be doing more things together as a family."

Blake popped her mouth off and turned to give her mother a lustful look, nodding enthusiastically as one hand slowly tickled at Kali's protruding barbs. Her thoughts turned to Ruby and Weiss and Yang, and the screams they would make as this perfect mountain of cockflesh ravaged their tight little pussies, and a fresh spurt of girl-juice trickled out of her own well-used fuckhole. She had a feeling they would LOVE getting to know the Belladonnas more intimately.


End file.
